Cutting Edge Vs Mythical
by LoverofScales
Summary: Najada the rainbow dragons visits her friends; the cutting edge nerds with her daughter, Krystal. What will happen during this visit? Total utter cuteness and sweetness!


Cutting Edge Vs. Mythical

In their little humble home, 10 appliances were at rest. A TRS-80 computer sat on the desk with an orange western electric 2500 telephone right beside it. On the night stand sat a purple pear shaped ceramic lamp. The tall entertainment complex moved his bright yellow eyes toward the window. There was a sound of beating wings outside. But not those of a pigeon taking off. No...these wings were much larger. And there was only one creature that Retro, the said entertainment complex, knew of with wings that large. And that was a dragon.  
Retro looked at the purple lamp. "Plugsy. I think Najada's visiting."  
The purple lamp, dubbed Plugsy, opened his eyes in a panic. Whenever Najada came to visit, she'd bring her daughter, Krystal. Not that Plugsy didn't like Krystal. She was adorable and such a sweet little thing. The only problem was she always used Plugsy as hunting practice.  
"Oh no! I gots to hide!" Plugsy panicked and ran off the nightstand to hide behind a blue stereo. Panasonic became animate and chuckled at his lamp friend.  
"Like that's gonna help Plugsy!"  
The orange phone woke up then, blinking her blue eyes on her speakers, and grinned excitedly. "OOH! Najada's come to visit!"  
The red toaster oven smiled. "Oh and I bet she's brought that precious lil puffball with her too!"  
The two faced pink sewing machine looked in disgust.  
"Oh goody..." Mindy huffed.  
"Just what we need..." Judy sneered with an eye roll.  
The Tandy computer opened his eyes then and narrowed them at the sisters. He never liked the two and tried his best to never talk to them, as did all the other appliances. Only sometimes that was easier said than done. Tandy ignored the mean girls then and smiled at a green conjoined two headed vacuum. "Lex, Lux open the window and let our draconic friend in."  
Lux scooted over as he and his sister, Lex, opened the window. A lavender dragoness with a pale yellow underbelly flew in, now the size of a Great Dane so she wouldn't crush anything. Her front paws were blue while her hinds paws were a light peach color. Rainbows decorated her hindquarters, horns and her tail, including the fish like tip. Her ear frills had the ROY part of the rainbow on each membrane.  
In her mouth was a little blue and purple dragon with brown horns on her head and travling down her snout.  
Cordaline excitedly hopped over to the two mythical beasts. "Hiya Najada! It's so good to see you again! I really missed ya!"  
Najada chuckled at her phone friend and set Krystal down. "It's good to see you too dear. But you do realize we've only just saw each other three days ago."  
"Yea! It feels like forever!"  
Najada laughed again and nuzzled Cordaline. "Couldn't agree more."  
Krystal looked between her mother and godmother, (yes a phone is her godmother.) and chirped wanting attention.  
Cordaline giggled and rubbed Krystal's head with her cord.  
"Hiya Krystal! I missed you too little miss Pudge!"  
Krystal chirped and purred happily.  
"And how is the other young one doing Najada?" Tandy asked with a smile on his keyboard.  
Najada sat and put a paw on her swollen belly. "Still cooking. Gave me quite a scare the other day. Hadn't moved all day..."  
The appliances (excluding Judy and Mindy) all frowned. They all knew about Najada's miscarriage and knew that during her pregnancy with Krystal and without a doubt with this one, she was incredibly scared of losing the baby.  
"They're alright now though aren't they?" Retro asked the dragoness warily.  
Najada smiled and nodded "of course retro. This morning they wouldn't stop moving. So they're perfectly fine."  
The appliances all sighed in relief at that.  
"How far are you Momma Dragon?" Lux asked then.  
"I should lay the egg next week. Then only a short three to four more and the little one should hatch."  
"I'm sure the new baby will be as sweet as this little sugar pie~!" Ovenette cooed petting Krystal. The young dragon purred happily while snuggling up to Ovenette.  
Najada chuckled as she carefully lied down.  
"Aye...Tanner and I are quite excited."  
"Surely you've thought of name ideas?" Tandy asked then earning a nod from the dragoness.  
"Yes. Tanner and I both love the name Zelph for a boy and Evian for a girl."  
"Aww! Those are beautiful!" Cordaline grinned.  
"Quite." Tandy agreed.  
Najada smiled "thank you. That reminds me...Panasonic?"  
The blue stereo stood at attention looking up at her.  
"Would you like to be the godfather of this little one?"  
Panasonic's cassette deck mouth dropped open in shock, which earned amused chuckles from the other appliances and Najada.  
"Y-you really mean that?" Panasonic asked while Najada nodded at him with a smile. "B-but why me?"  
"Simple. I trust you and Krystal enjoys your company."  
Krystal chirped at Panasonic then as if to agree.  
"What do you say dear?"  
Panasonic looked down in thought. Then he smiled up at Najada.  
"I'd love to."  
Najada smiled right back at him. "Good. I'm sure this little one will love you."  
Krystal was growing bored as the adults talked. She caught sight of Plugsy and crouched down.  
Lux laughed when he noticed "Hey Plugsy! Better run!"  
Plugsy gulped and immediately took off as the little dragon gave chase. Somehow Plugsy managed to climb up on top of Retro, who was extremely confused at how Plugsy did so. Then again it was incredibly cute at how Krystal chirped up at Plugsy with her front paws on Retro.  
Najada chuckled with an amused head shake.  
"This kid is gonna bust me open like an egg!" Plugsy whimpered as Krystal swatted at his hanging cord. Hamilton, the little hand mixer zoomed by. "Hey Krystal! Can't catch me!"  
Krystal turned her head as Hamilton rushed off. She squeaked and ran after him.  
Cordaline giggled and looked up at Najada "You are so lucky to have such cute kids Najada!"  
The dragon smiled and laid her head down "Thank you dear. I hope you like new baby just as much."  
"Oh I know we will!" Cordaline grinned.  
"You will be the one raising it after all." Tandy smiled.  
Najada returned it. "Aye...and they will be just as lucky to have all of you in their life..." she said softly before turning her head to look at her belly. Cordaline noticed the worried look on her expecting friends face and hopped closer to Najada before cuddling up against her.  
"They'll be okay Najada. They made it this far right?"  
Najada stared down at Cordaline for a full tense minute. "...I know dear...I just can't help but worry."  
"Najada. We know you're worried. But you've had four children since then and the chances of you having another miscarriage is 1 in a 1000 chance." Tandy reasoned. Najada's attention went right back to her belly. Cordaline frowned at her. "Can I feel?" She asked. Najada looked at her and nodded. Cordaline gently placed her small plug over Najada's baby bump. Her eyes sparkled in wonder and amazement when she felt a kick. "Wooooow..." Cordaline whispered.  
Najada couldn't help but chuckle at her friend.  
"They like you already..."  
Cordaline grinned happily. "I can't wait for you to come little cutie! Your momma is the bestest, most kindest person I know. Er, dragon I know. And your sister is a lot of fun too! You're gonna love it out here!"  
Najada smiled as Cordaline continued to talk with the baby. She looked over as Krystal trotted back into the room, tired from chasing Hamilton, and curled up between Monsieur Mixture, (a yellow food processor) and Ovenette, cuddling up to them. Najada's smile softened. Yes...she and her family were very lucky to know these appliances...they certainly were her most trusted friends. No...no not friends. Family...they were family.


End file.
